Blue Alert
by daughter of the fifth house
Summary: When the captain parades around in her husband's blue uniform shirt everyone on the Enterprise knows within minutes. Scotty makes sure of it with his blue alert. (Sequel to "White Alert", in which fluff meets smut. fem!Kirk)


**Blue Alert**

Being married was fun, Jamie Kirk-McCoy decided very fast. She loved living together with Leonard McCoy and waking up every morning tangled up with him or having him spooned against her back. And, actually, not that much had changed. Well, okay, after the occasional fight there was now steamy make-up-sex. But being married didn't interfere with their duties at all.

The crew was happy and amused seeing them as a couple. Although they had to get used to catch them kissing or making out from time to time. But until now it had been relatively innocent.

The captain and her CMO even kept their score on the white-alert-list. For being legally married did not protect them from stumbling into weird situations on alien plants. The only difference was: Now they didn't care when it happened or even laughed about it. Either Jamie dragged her husband off for another wedding night or Leonard carried her bridal style out of the transporter room.

They were at accidental wedding number twelve by now. The forced ones were out of the picture due to them being legally married.

The crew had even more fun when Scotty created an alert of his own. It all started with the captain's shirt getting severely ripped in a fight on an away mission. Her bra, too.

So, when the away team returned, Doctor Leonard McCoy was in his black undershirt and the captain was wearing her CMO's blue uniform shirt.

"Well... that's a first", Montgomery Scott said after the initial surprise, staring at Jamie Kirk-McCoy.

"Maybe I should include a spare golden uniform shirt in my med kit", the doctor mumbled.

Jamie just shrugged and grinned. Then she ran her hands over the blue fabric. "I like _this_ option better", she purred with a suggestive look.

The two female ensigns in red next to Scotty giggled and whispered.

And Scotty got _the_ idea. While Jamie sent the members of the away team back to their stations with some orders and while Leonard tried to _not_ check out his wife in his shirt, Scotty took a picture of the captain in blue. He accessed the mailing list of Sulu's white alert to create something new.

Of course the engineer knew that the captain and the CMO would also get the message, but he was actually looking forward to their response. He grinned like a school boy when the couple left the transporter room - the CMO having his hand more on the captain's butt than the small of her back.

Five minutes later every subscriber of the white alert got introduced to blue alert. A little pop up announced Scotty's new service with a picture of the captain in blue.

And yes, Captain Jamie T. Kirk-McCoy actually liked the idea. Her husband liked the picture.

* * *

Blue alert popped up quite regularly. Apparently Jamie developed a thing for her husband's uniform shirt. In public, so to speak. The crewmembers were not sure how new this thing was to the two of them. But now, very often when someone from the bridge commed the captain in her quarters she was wearing either the too big blue uniform shirt or some of Leonard McCoy's Ole Miss shirts. Sometimes she was also seen like that after her shift in the hallway or mess hall.

When the latest blue alert went off, Leonard McCoy was on his way home to his wife. He heard the ping on some crewmembers' PADDs when he passed them in the corridor and their giggling.

"I really need to snatch one of my boyfriends shirts, too", one of the women whispered to the other. "I bet he'll get crazily turned on by it."

More giggling.

Leonard rolled his eyes and entered the captain's and CMO's shared quarters around the next corner. He'd already imagined how his wife would be expecting him.

And there she was - sprawled on the couch with a PADD, wearing his blue shirt and probably nothing else underneath it. The sight of the captain in blue and her bare long legs sent his blood instantly far south and made him unwillingly groan.

"How the hell do you do that?" he asked in a low voice.

Still holding the PADD she looked up innocently and draped her legs a little more in pose. "Do what?"

He slowly walked over, but kept a little distance, trying not jump her right now. "No matter how often I see you in my shirt it still turns me on." He shook his head and let out a short laugh. "It gets even worse, Darlin'. You're so incredibly beautiful and hot."

She gave him a seductive smile and put her PADD on the table. "And what are going to do about it, Bones?"

It took him less than a second to be all over her on the couch, drawing a content hum and deep moan from her. His hands slid under the shirt. Yeah, no underwear at all. He'd guessed right.

"You know..." Jamie whispered between kisses and moans. "... if we count back to Carah 3 today would be our first wedding anniversary."

He chuckled and the vibrations on her neck sent shivers down her spine. "We never decided from which wedding to count."

"We could celebrate both anniversaries." She let out a loud moan when one of his hands found its way to her breasts under the shirt. Reveling in seeing - and feeling in more than one way - how her plan played out she sighed happily. Then she pushed him back until he was sitting and she could straddle his lap.

Jamie slid her hands into his neck and pulled him into a long kiss. When her hands travelled finally south she ignored his blue tunic and went straight to opening his pants. She freed his cock and gave him a few strokes before raising her hips and sinking down on him.

Both of them moaned loudly at that sensation. Leonard's hands roamed under the blue shirt Jamie was wearing, sliding it up a little, but leaving it on her body. He loved fucking her when she was wearing this or any other of his shirts. She did, too. Also, she got off on having her way with him when he was in uniform.

In moments like this Leonard was so overwhelmed by his love for Jamie and his happiness that he couldn't believe that she was really his wife.

"Have I told you today that I love you, Darlin'?" he whispered and kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss, setting a faster rhythm. "This morning. But you were very hurridly on your way to Medbay."

"And who's fault was the hurry part?" he teased, sliding his hand to her hips, changing the angle and getting a loud approving moan from her in response. "You couldn't keep your hand off me and I was late."

"I don't think we'll get out of the honeymoon phase any time soon. Too much bottled-up yearning for each other", she said, but her breath became shorter and her moaning louder.

Leonard knew that she was close. A few hard thrusts made her come undone in his arms and took him with her.

He clung at each other, catching their breaths.

And the comm beeped.

Leonard groaned annoyed and tried to hold her on his lap. But she freed herself skillfully. He watched her walking to the screen on her desk. "You're going to answer again wearing my shirt, don't you?"

While walking he turned half and gave him a smirk.

He just laughed and shook his head. At least whoever called would only see her from the waist up.

But in a few minutes there would be the next blue alert.

* * *

When Leonard awoke the next morning he smelled coffee. He realized that Jamie had let him sleep a little longer, instead of waking him up for a round of morning sex.

At least he thought so. When he sat up and glanced at the alarm clock he saw that it was still very early. He wondered why she wasn't in bed with him anymore.

"What are you up to, Darlin'?" he called.

No answer. The doctor only heard her giggling. He was about to get up, when he discovered a box at the end of the bed. He stood up, opened it and let out a laugh.

"You're crazy, you now that?" he called towards the living area and made a mental note to ask her later how she pulled that off.

"I love you too, Bones", Jamie chirped cheerfully.

And when he went over to her - wearing his black uniform pants and the golden shirt with captain's bars in his size that had been in the box - she gave him a devouring look. She was in the blue shirt again, bit her bottom lip and put the coffee mug in her hands away.

"Good morning, _Captain McCoy_ ", she purred in a low voice and hopped onto the counter of the kitchenette.

"Crazy woman", he whispered, went to her and kissed her passionately.

She laughed, moaned and threw her head back when he started to place kisses along her jaw and neck. "Oh, that's nothing yet."

Jamie Kirk-McCoy giggled when an idea hit her in that moment - both of them in the captain's chair with him in his blue and her in the usual golden command dress. "Ohhh, _yes_..." she moaned and wasn't sure if those words came out due to the touches of her husband or her plans for the future. Maybe both.

But for now she started to unbuckle his belt.


End file.
